The Mistress and the Major
by Death By Darksper Contest
Summary: After losing Alice in the battle with Victoria, Jasper returns to his roots in the south. Will he find himself in her clutches or is she the one in his clutches?


**Entry for the Death by Darksper Contest**

Summary: After losing Alice in the battle with Victoria, Jasper returns to his roots in the south. Will he find himself in her clutches or is she the one in his clutches?

Pairing: Jasper/Maria

Word Count: 2,552

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all credits go to Summit Entertainment and Stephanie Meyer, this story is all in fun, I am not making a profit off of this story. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**The Mistress and the Major**

It only took that one to send him spiraling out of control. It only took that one to turn him back to all he had ever known at the beginning. The taste of her blood as it slid its way down the back of his throat, the sweet taste he had buried in his memories, but never truly forgotten. Why had he given up this wonderful taste? Why had he denied who he really was?

Ever since Alice had been killed by that bitch, Victoria, trying to protect that stupid human that Edward had been in love with. Because of that human, he had lost his reason to live; his reason to even go on anymore. He had made the stupid mistake of allowing her to fight instead of ordering her to remain home; she wouldn't have complained, he was in charge and she had known it. He should have ordered the females except for that stupid human to stay home and no one would have questioned him, except for Alice's possible whimpers at not being allowed to assist.

If he had just forced her to stay home, she would have been there waiting for him at the door. She would have licked his wounds clean, stayed up in their room for hours until she was positive that he hadn't been harmed. Instead, she had ended up dead by one of the bitch's newborns; his only reason for living gone. He had been distracted with five others to pay attention to until he heard her screams of pain as she was ripped apart in front of him.

Two days after Alice had been killed, Edward had been foolish enough to bring the human to the house. She had been foolish enough to want to talk to him and try to apologize for his mate being killed. That was the first time he broke and truly became the ruthless Major Whitlock in over 55 years. That was the first time he had killed and fed from a human in so long. He didn't even regret killing her, that wonderfully thick fluid.

Of course, the Cullens couldn't stop him, not now that he had released the true vampire that Alice had fought to help him keep down for years. Not even the wolves could stop him when he began killing other humans in the area: those girls who had constantly tried to flirt with him and that stupid boy who had been so in lust with the stupid human. He was invincible, even being able to kill the two members of the Volturi who came after him.

Now, he was after the one who gave him this life and molded him into this perfect specimen. He didn't know exactly where she was, but what better way to find her than to go down South where he knew she would ultimately be. There was no mistaking her territories in the southern states; even in Mexico, he knew she had territory. She was always thinking about taking over the Volturi, but he knew that she could never do it anymore, not since he had left that life.

When he came across Peter and Charlotte, they had been more than surprised to see that he had truly become Major Whitlock once again. They had not stood in his way, but they had also said that they would not assist him in hunting down his creator. As much as both of them wanted her dead, it was only his mission and they would have nothing to do with it. He understood where they came from, but warned them that they _would_ be part of his coven once he had destroyed her. Both vampires had shivered when he had told them that, knowing that he could control their emotions and, ultimately, them if it came down to it.

Maria. Finally, she had been found near the Texas/Mexico border, not far from his childhood home and also the last place he had seen her. It made him smile one sick, sadistic smile as he thought of how kind she was to be back to where they had last seen each other. She had even set up camp the exact same place as before, which he found to be very kind of her.

As he walked towards the camp, he was met by some newborns that were guarding the area. He smirked as he easily got rid of them by calming them before ripping them up and throwing the pieces as far as possible out among the trees; it would take hours for them to piece themselves back together unless he "accidentally" sent one or two of the pieces flying into a fire he knew some humans had going not too far away.

Others made themselves known as he continued his way towards camp, though they stood no chance against the major. Eventually, Maria got the hint and stopped sending them to defend against him; if she hadn't stopped, she wouldn't have had any more newborns to defend those territories she still had. Not that it would matter, he would have her territories as his own soon enough.

As he arrived at the edge of the camp, he could see Maria walking towards him with a smile on her face. She still looked like the young Mexican girl with the long dark brown, almost black, hair and burgundy eyes he remembered. She looked more beautiful than he remembered.

"Hello, Jasper," she said in the same thick accent she saved just for him, smiling as she continued to walk towards him, her arms outstretched in welcome.

"I've been expecting you. No other vampire can take care of newborns like you can." He didn't say anything as she was close enough for him to smell the familiar aroma of paprika, guava, and just a hint of freesia. "Now, what do we owe this warm welcome?"

He just remained silent, yet still on edge as all of the newborns surrounded him. "Oh, I know," Maria finally said, smiling as she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "You just missed us so much that you just had to return."

"Is there a place we could be alone?" he asked, his voice husky as he sent a wave of lust towards the leader of the newborn army.

She giggled. "Of course, Major," she said, believing that the projecting was all just an accident and he really was just horny. "No one is to disturb us." He could feel the fear from the army as they heard the growl in their master's voice. "Now, come, Major."

He followed her until they reached a lone tent away from the rest of the camp. He was mildly surprised that she would risk herself by remaining away from the camps until he realized that she probably still hated to deal with the newborns herself. She would leave it up to the other vampires who she believed had "potential".

He scoffed at this thought. Those other vampires stood no chance against "The Major" and Maria probably knew it. No one, not even the Volturi dared to mess with him--that was probably the reason they hadn't sent more vampires after him. They would fall before him once he had taken care of this small problem, which was no more distracting than being forced to listen to Emmett and Rosalie's sexcapades. Alright, so it was distracting, but like their fondness for having sex, he had a fondness for the dark in peoples' hearts and, with his power, he could bring it out and watch as they destroyed each other.

As soon as they were inside, Maria began stripping in a way that she believed to be sexy—he just thought that it was disgusting, however, he allowed her to continue as it would just be easier. She walked over in just a dark scarlet, almost the color of blood, bra and panties. He never understood why women wore those undergarments, they were unappealing and they restricted where his hands could travel. With Alice, he admitted that he enjoyed the view they gave, but Maria's breasts were too small that it was almost like she didn't have anything.

"I've missed you, Major," she purred as she ran her index finger down his still clothed chest. "The others…they're just too uptight." Her pout was evident in her voice as she leaned up to lick the lobe of his ear. "They don't compare to you."

"No one does," he said, his southern accent thick in his voice. "They don't understand your needs, your desires."

She giggled as he sent her even more lust. This was way too easy for him to take advantage of. He knew the perfect way to get the Mistress's guard down. It was all just a matter of using his gift and what he had learned of her in his years with her army. None of the others could ever dream of being as close to her as he was. He knew that she had always coveted him, had been more than upset that he had left, but she would always accept him back no matter what happened.

That would be her downfall.

"Mmmm, Major," she whispered as he began licking her neck, leaving a wet trail of venom in its wake. "I love how you can do this to me."

"So do I," he said, his words containing a double meaning that this little girl would never catch onto.

"I want you to take the rest off." She didn't move, just continued to enjoy his little show of lust. He wrapped her long, dark hair around his fist and yanked, causing her to cry out in surprise. "I told you to take the rest off, Maria. You know what happens when someone does not obey me. I will not ask again."

Her fear was so sweet to him as she slowly took the bra and panties off, leaving herself completely exposed to him. This was degrading a and humiliating to her, which was exactly what he wanted her to feel. She wouldn't fight him if she wanted his body, she would follow his orders and allow someone else to be in charge for once. Her emotions didn't make him feel as high as that stupid human's had, but they brought him high enough.

"Don't make a sound," he whispered as he shoved a finger into her.

Her mouth opened in surprised, but he had trained her well enough to know that she was to follow his orders—she may be in charge to the rest of the world, but she was only a puppet to him. He could feel her sliding down his fingers, his hand, as he slid his finger in an out a few times before adding another and another. She was so tight even to his fingers, that he knew she hadn't done this in quite some time, possibly the last time he had been with her. Of course, that would make what was coming even more special.

He pulled his fingers out, bringing them to her lips. She eagerly opened her mouth and being licking her own taste off of him. Though they had done this multiple times, he never got tired of watching the degradation that she put herself through for him. Sure, humans would do this without another thought, but he had never seen another vampire put themselves through what he was putting her through. The emotions from her were beginning to get him higher, put him on more of a power trip.

"Did you know that the Volturi sent Jane and Demitri after me?" he asked in an extremely too casual voice for the activity the two vampires were engaging in. He could feel the fear coursing through her, afraid that he had led them to her. "They didn't stand a chance."

His grin was sadistic as he looked down at his little toy, who was still trying to clean his hand with her tongue. She stared up at him with longing, letting it flow off of her. He knew what she wanted, but it was more fun to let her suffer. He could never do this with his little pixie, he would have done anything to please her, even walk into a fire and let it kill him. Now that she was gone, he had nothing to lose and that meant that he could play his sick games however he wanted. Now that she was gone, he had nothing to lose and could finally release the monster within him.

As he thought this, he could hear a song from some small band that his small pixie was obsessed with. He never understood what she liked about them, but the lyrics to the song fit this situation perfectly.

Free free free the beast  
Let go the leash and watch it eat  
Say free free free the beast  
Pound your feet  
Give it a treat

"Please," she whimpered as she pulled away from his fingers. "Major, please…"

He smirked as he touched her cheek. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his little sergeant, leaving the rest of himself completely clothed. He put a hand on her shoulder and shoved her to her knees, just in front of him. She looked up with pleading eyes, not wanting to do anything that was more degrading, but he just shook his head and smiled at her. He was enjoying every second of her torture.

She slowly moved her lips over his shaft, taking all of him inside of her. His fingers, which were still wrapped in his hair, began forcing her to move faster. Lucky for him, vampires didn't have gag reflexes so he didn't have to worry like he did with humans.

As soon as he was hard enough for his liking, he pulled out and tossed her on the bed. As strange as it was, even to him, she was more aroused than scared of him. He would have thought that she would be scared out of her mind, asking him to stop, but she was just sending even more lust to him. He smirked, taking that as a good sign before thrusting himself into her as harshly as he could.

"Ooooh," she groaned as he continued to move in and out of her at an all-too rapid pace that would possibly kill a human.

He smirked as he fed her as much lust as he could, causing her orgasms to become more than painful for her, though they were continuous. Of course, her screams were obviously of ecstasy so no one would even attempt to disturb her or face the wrath of their mistress and the only other one they were beginning to fear.

"N-no more," she choked out. "M-major…"

"You are not the master, Maria," he said, smirking as he reached his climax. He suddenly roared in ecstasy as he came, tearing his old mistress's head off in the process. "I am." He tore up her body and lit the tent on fire, walking out to the camp to find everyone staring in awe.

"Now, who will follow me and who will follow their mistress? "No one answered that question.

Being the major was good.

* * *

**Voting begins, March 28****th**** and Ends April 3****rd****. Please see the Darkest Temptations Blog for more details. **


End file.
